


Bostonius

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Emmy thinks about her decision, Gen, Late at night thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Her choice between her life as an assistant? Or a life with Targent...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bostonius

Emmy tossed and turned many times that night, not finding the comfortable spot she so desperately seeked. They had been on the Bostonius for a couple of days now, exploring the world and solving many mysteries and puzzles. She could tell the professor was having an absolute blast. The girl they found encased in ice had been a sweet and innocent girl who knew too much about the world. It worried Emmy on more occasions than one, that she wasn’t able to act a girl her age. Or her supposed age that is, since the girl was probably centuries old. She was glad she had accepted the outfit Emmy chose for her. It was the least she could do for the girl. She knew why she was still awake though. She knew exactly what was coming and what she was supposed to do.

She was supposed to pick a side.

These last few years on the professor’s side had been absolutely wonderful. He had been everything she dreamed him to be. And Luke. Sweet, annoying, smart, little Luke. She had grown closer to him than she ever imagined to happen. The little brother she never had. Was she going to have to betray them all? All for uncle Bronev?

She had to…

She climbed out of her bed and moved to the door. She needed some tea or a change of scenery at least. The Bostonius flew silently through the night. Thankfully, the engine was barely audible. She walked through the ship and stopped in the living room. A large window showed the scarcely clouded sky. The moon shone down upon the still figure in the room, only a sliver high in the sky. Emmy walked towards the window and placed her hand against the cold surface. The view calmed her nerves, but didn’t do much for her foggy mind. She could only hope they would forgive her. She could only hope she would make the right choice.

‘’Can’t sleep?’’ a voice called out from behind her.

She turned around to see the light, blue eyes from the mummy they had freed.

‘’Aurora, what are you doing here?’’ she asked.

‘’I heard you walk around and thought it was an intruder.’’ Aurora explained dryly.

Emmy laughed in response.

‘’That would be a funny thing to see. An intruder in a flying airship in the middle of the night.’’

‘’Oh...I guess that’s true.’’

The girl didn’t laugh. Her expression remained neutral at most times.

‘’Well, I think I will be able to sleep again. Shall we meet up again in a few hours?’’ Emmy suggested.

‘’Yes. Let’s’’

And with that, they retired for the night.


End file.
